Awaken
by VelvetSugar827
Summary: Bella and Edward met years ago in bad circumstances. Now, after an accident leaving her with a minor head trauma, Bella claims that Edward was once an important part of her life. Was he? Will he be? All-human ExB
1. Chapter 1- First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or anything like that. In fact, I don't even think I own the books; I borrowed them from my friends and the library. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

**EDWARD POV**

Sigh. You know that one crystal-clear moment in your life when you feel like everything in the world becomes right and whole? Well, that moment for me was when I first laid eyes on Isabella Swan.

She was the new girl on campus, rumored to be smart and attending on a full scholarship. If that didn't intimidate most of the boys around her, including me, the fact that she was the town's chief of police's daughter did. Because of that, she was left alone most of the time, but she never seemed outwardly bothered by it.

That left me, Edward Cullen, pining away after her from afar. I liked to think that my near-stalker like tendencies towards her were justified by the fact that I only admired Bella, and did not wish her any harm, but I think you and I both know that it didn't really matter in the long run.

I spent days and nights daydreaming about her and wondering about her. She was the first thing I thought of when I woke in the morning and the last thing I thought of before I went to bed at night. Every day I would conjure up scenarios of our first meeting in my head, ranging from us falling in love at first sight, to us slowly becoming friends and then something more.

None of that compared to how our real first meeting went though.

It was the start of a new semester, and one of my new classes was Advanced Biology. Of course, if I had known that Bella Swan would be in that same class, I would have prepped myself up a bit, made myself look good.

But I didn't.

I went to school late that day dressed like a bum, with a gigantic migraine from drinking the night before and a grouchy disposition. I walked in and there she was, waiting patiently on a stool that was conveniently next to the only seat left in class. Even in sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie, Bella was definitely a sight to behold.

I walked up to her in a daze, nearly knocking down all the other tables in the room as I was only focused on reaching the goddess before me.

"Is anybody sitting here?" I pointed dumbly down at the seat. Bella just stared up at me, nearly drowning me with her deep, gorgeous brown eyes. She probably thought I was crazy. One, of course nobody would be sitting next to her, I was the only student left who had yet to take a seat in our class. Two, I probably looked like a hobo to her, all unshaven face and gruff voice.

Not exactly the type of first impression I wanted to give to her.

"No, the seat is free," she replied. God, even her voice sounded like melted chocolate, perfect just like the rest of her. How could one girl possibly be so alluring and attractive?

"Th-thanks," I stuttered. _Smooth move, Cullen, smooth_. The rest of the class passed by without incident, and I was equally excited to get back home so I could blog about this and disappointed that I would be leaving Bella now.

Just when she was finished packing up her stuff and was getting ready to leave, I saw a golden opportunity. Somewhere in my muddled mind, I actually thought it would be a good idea to talk to her before she walked out the door, and simultaneously, out of my life.

I thrust my hand out to offer my hand to shake, but in doing so, I accidentally knocked down all of our biology equipment, and they crashed into Bella, who was on the floor picking up her pencil.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed. This was not good.

I had planned on crouching down on the floor next to her, apologizing, helping her pick up her stuff, and maybe even delivering a smooth line to her, but of course, Edward Cullen just couldn't do a single thing right that day.

I was bending down right when Bella was starting to stand up, and somehow her face just ended up right where…the sun don't shine, if you know what I mean. It didn't help that I constantly sported permanent wood just thinking about her. She probably thought I was raping her or something in the middle of the biology room.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed again. This was quickly turning out to be a disaster.

"I-I-I didn't…Y-you had…S-so-sorry…" I stumbled my way through an apology. She was probably thinking of ways to kill me now and make it look like a suicide in her mind. Her face was so red, it looked like it did in cartoons where steam was coming out of the person's ears, so I offered her my water bottle to cool down.

When she didn't take it from me−I don't know why I thought she would, considering what just happened− I extended my arm just a bit forward so she could take it as an invitation to go ahead and take the bottle, but I even managed to screw that simple task up.

I ended up tipping the bottle forward too much, and the water dripped down onto Bella's shirt, which I knew from my stalker episodes was her favorite blue vintage band tee. I also managed to graze the side of her boob with my hand. That was two sexual slip-ups in a mere ten minutes.

If I thought her face was red before, it was positively flaming right about now.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" she cursed.

I didn't think twice about it. I ran away from the embarrassment, I ran away from her. I left her there, dripping wet and livid. I wouldn't see her again until a faithful night four years later…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is the first chapter to my first story in my first ever fanfic account. Lol, so many firsts. So anyway, I kinda intended for this chapter to be a little filler chapter as a background for the next chapters, because we'll be skipping right ahead to a few years to the "faithful night." I don't know whether I will be doing any other POVs, I probably will, but any reviews or PMs or whatever would be great. Let me know if you liked this and if I should continue or give me some constructive criticism! All appreciated**

**Till next time, bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2- Me Without You

**AN: Hey guys so just a reminder: from this chapter and on will all be taken place four years to the future from my previous chapter, unless I decide to maybe do a flashback or something like that. Lemme know if you want a chapter like that and I'll try to work on it. Since I've already started an AN here I'll just continue to say that this chapter will show a little background of both Bella and Edward's lives after their college experience. And lastly, I want to thank you guys for following and reviewing. I really wasn't expecting anyone to actually look at this so knowing that there are people who do makes me feel really grateful. Please continue to give me some ways to improve or compliments or just feel free to blab like I am now lol. There won't be another AN at the end of this chapter so read on, and till next time, bye **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or anything like that, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own this fanfic account!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- ME WITHOUT YOU**

**EDWARD POV**

It's been a few years since I've finished college and started a new chapter in my life. After I graduated from school, I decided to stay in the area and find work and an apartment near there for a few reasons.

One of them−I'll admit, the most important one−was so I could be able to stay close to Bella Swan. But that plan was never really destined to work, I guess. After that little run-in with Bella in our biology class, I dropped out and found a new class to occupy my free time. I never saw her around campus again. I thought that after we finished school she would have chosen to stay in Seattle near the college like me, but she moved back to a town a little ways away called Forks to be with her dad. I think I mentioned that he was the chief of police there too.

The second reason I stayed was so I could reinvent myself. Moving back to where I originally came from in Chicago felt like the wrong choice for so many reasons. Back home, I was so shy and so introverted, and I still am. I don't want to go back there and stay that way. I figured living around here in the hustle and bustle of a new city and a new life would make me a better person, and I'm not going to lie when I say that I want to become a better person for Bella.

Nearly everything I see reminds me of her in some way. When I drink coffee, I look at the light brown color−yes, I put in way too much cream−and I can't help thinking that it should be a darker, richer color to match Bella's beautiful eyes. When I see a girl walking down the street with long, dark brown hair, I can't stop myself from imagining running my fingers through Bella's luscious long locks.

Bella may have never given a second thought about me−except to think that I was a weirdo she should stay away from−but my whole reason for living was captured in her essence.

My parents are worried about me. They know about my crush−okay, my obsession−with Bella, but they think that I should put it to rest. It _has_ been about four years since I've last seen her.

But I know better.

Love doesn't have a time limit. Why would I give up when the bane of my existence is living just a mere two hours away from me?

In some ways, Bella has done a lot for my life even though she probably doesn't know it. Like I said before, she's inspired me to become a better person. I've tried hard to break out of my shell, in the hopes that she will notice me. I've also started helping out at the Seattle hospital. I volunteer there part-time, and the rest of my time is put to my engineering job. I like to think that if Bella saw me making a difference here at this hospital, she would be proud of me.

**BELLA POV**

It's been four years.

Four years since I last saw Edward Cullen.

Though our meeting was brief, and not pleasant at all, it was the first time he had finally taken notice in me like I wanted him to. Hell, it was the first time _any _boy on campus had taken an interest in me.

Of course, I had to blow it. I was having a shitty day already, and when he knocked the equipment onto me, I kind of just lost it. I mean, who likes getting nailed in the back with a bunch of test tubes and crap?

I may have overreacted though. Okay, I definitely did. So much so that I didn't even feel anything besides anger when Edward's fingers had brushed across my chest accidentally. Hadn't I daydreamed of him doing that to me the very night before? Was I so overcome with my emotions that I couldn't even see the opportunity right before me?

I guess it doesn't matter now, anyway. I moved back to Forks after I graduated so that I could get away from Edward. My heart had broken just a bit more every time I saw a peek of his unruly, bronze hair turning the corner, though I knew it was all my fault. I also missed Charlie. God knew that he was becoming more and more dependent with age. He couldn't even make his own dinner!

Charlie is worried about me. After college, I found a job here as a journalist for _Seattle Weekly, _but he was afraid of my lack of friends. I had a few "acquaintances," but it's not like I really needed them anyway. I only needed one person, and he was the only person I couldn't have.


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Social

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight franchise−it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. She ain't got nothin' on this fanfic though! Lol JK**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- I'M SOCIAL**

**EDWARD POV**

"Hey, Edward! Are you free today?" Jasper, the hospital's therapist, asked. When I started working here I was motivated to make some new friends, and I was happy to say that I indeed thought of Jasper as one.

It all started when I was moping around the hospital one day. Despite all my ramblings about being more social, I didn't really act on it and try to be outwardly friendly. So when Jasper came up to me wanting to talk, I thought all of my problems were solved. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

He wanted to fix me.

He, just like everyone else, thought that I needed help, needed something to right my life, and so, being the nosy therapist that he was, decided I was his next charity case.

I exploded of course. I didn't think I needed a shrink to realize I was messed up. I knew that already.

But Jasper persisted. Over time, he first became my friend, and _then_ he convinced me to open up and talk about my problems. In ways, he has fixed me, mostly by just being there for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang.

I looked up, and Jasper was staring at me smugly, with a book in his hand. "Did you even hear anything I had to say?" He didn't even looked pissed. He expected this.

That smart motherfucker.

**BELLA POV**

I sat at the desk in Charlie's house staring into space. Angela, my boss, wanted me to collab with another journalist in the area named Alice. I sat down, preparing to write, but I couldn't think of anything.

That was two hours ago.

Finally, I decided I had better things to do. I called up Alice with the number Angela gave me and asked to meet so that I could get some idea of who I was working with. This just might've been the biggest move I had ever made toward being social in the last four years. Wow.

I called Charlie next and told him my plans.

"You're going out?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"With another journalist."

"Did she invite you?"

"I asked her to meet me."

Silence.

Then, "Alright. Bye."

I felt very accomplished.

I stopped at one of the outdoor tables by the coffee place we had arranged to meet at to wait for Alice. I had figured we would introduce ourselves, maybe talk a bit about our writing, and then leave.

Alice had other plans.

She skipped over to me−yes, skipped−and dragged me into the store. My eyes were probably as big as saucers. She ordered some prissy, expensive mocha latte or something like that while I ordered my usual black coffee. Extra cream.

"So…you must be Isabella," Alice started.

"Bella," I corrected. Alice seemed to understand that she would have to do the talking. And boy, did she do the talking for the both of us.

"So I know we're supposed to be collab partners on this one assignment but I usually can't write an article without knowing the premises first so how about we go shopping? I know this one boutique just around the corner and it should be perfect! We could also just go to my place or something but I don't think that would be the most beneficial. It's pretty boring over there and I don't want to bore you because I know I'm also a bad host and I don't want to be a bad host to you because I can tell we're going to be great friends." She spew that out with one freaking breath.

Great friends indeed, Alice, great friends indeed.

We spent the next few hours shopping and talking with each other and just getting to know each other in general. I learned that her full name was Alice Brandon and that she lived in Port Angeles. She wrote the fashion part of the newspaper and was a happy, bubbly person. I felt happier than I did for a long time.

Though we were total opposites, I just felt a sort of unexplainable connection to her, like a force that drew us together. She brightened up my world considerably, and I was there to tone down her excitement when it got too out of hand.

By the time we were finished shopping that day, we had enough clothes to fit a small army.

"Come this way," Alice said. "We can put these in my car and I'll drive you home."

I readily agreed. I didn't bring a car when I went to meet Alice because I had no idea that we would end up going on a shopping spree. Plus, it was dark out already.

We hopped into Alice's bumblebee yellow Porsche and cranked up the radio full blast. She sang loudly, I hummed softly. We were just turning onto the road near my house when a bright light blinded us.

Panicked, Alice swerved the car, hoping to avoid what was surely an oncoming accident. But that was our undoing.

We hit the car in the lane next to us, driving us off the right lane. The screech of the metal as we collided and the horrendous screams pervading the night air would forever be ingrained into my mind.

It took me a second to realize that the screaming was mostly coming from me. When Alice turned, we hit the car on my side. I seemed to have gotten the most impact. I thought it was over. I _hoped_ it was over.

My vision was blurry.

My body was burning.

_I must be dying._

But then, another car speeded down the road, not seeing the accident ahead of him. Poor guy. He hit us with such brute force that I could literally _feel_ myself getting tossed into the air, I could _feel_ the wind whipping around me, I could l _feel_ myself hitting the ground with a thud, and I _most definitely could feel_ the pain that seemed to reverberate throughout my entire body.

Then I felt nothing. Oh, the sweet relief.

Everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, so kinda intense huh? I would've just stopped after one car accident, but two? Oh my god, so much better lol. Well…not for Bella. Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? Huh? YOU PROBABLY DID. **

**Thanks for reading another installment of Awaken and for all your lovely comments. Don't be afraid to point out something to improve though, I would also really appreciate the help. And for those of you asking for a posting schedule or if I need a beta, I will try to write as often as I can and I think FF says I can't have a beta until I'm a member for at least five months. Also, I think once school starts in the fall, this story might slow down a bit but it will definitely not stop. So there you go. Thanks again**

**Till next time, bye :)**


End file.
